Impitoyable
by RedBlackHeart
Summary: Comment devient-on la Mangemort la plus crainte de plusieurs générations ?  Voici retracée l'histoire de Bellatrix, le plus fidèlement possible. Rating M évident.
1. Chapter 1

.

IMPITOYABLE

.

_Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre et y prendre plaisir. La juste et sainte colère n'aura pas beaucoup d'effet sur moi. Laisse-moi te montrer comment faire, d'accord ? Je vais te donner une leçon._

_._

C'est entourée par ses parents que la jeune sorcière se pavanait au chemin de traverse. Ses parents, Cygnus Black et Druella Rosier Black, en adoration devant l'allure de leur fille, obéissaient à tous ses désirs. Alors que la sorcière aux cheveux d'ébène, le menton fièrement levé, déambulait devant les vitrines des magasins, quémandant régulièrement l'arrêt de toute la petite troupe qui la suivait afin qu'elle puisse acheter un nouvel article, la voici qui s'arrêta devant la boutique Ollivander.

« Veuillez m'attendre ici, tandis que je vais chercher ma baguette. » dit-elle sans se retourner. Une plus jeune enfant, très semblable à son ainée, lui demanda si elle pouvait l'accompagner. Elle refusa. « Reste là, Andromeda. Ce sont les affaires des grands, ici. Contente-toi de surveiller Cissy. » Sa voix était dure et sèche.

Quand elle eut passé la porte de la boutique, la jeune sorcière apprécia l'élégance du lieu, ainsi que la propreté et le rangement des hautes étagères sur lesquelles s'empilaient de nombreuses boites fines. Des baguettes.

Un homme, qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, arriva avec un sourire aimable. « Bonjour Miss Black. J'attendais votre visite avec une grande impatience. »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire aussi poli que désintéressé et l'enjoignit à poursuivre par un haussement de sourcils.

Mr Ollivander la jugea de la tête au pied quelques secondes avant d'aller chercher une boite. « Cerisier, vingt-sept centimètres et crin de licorne… Très semblable à celle de votre père. » Récita machinalement le sorcier en tendant le morceau de bois à sa cliente.

La jeune Black, leva un bras gracieux pour s'emparer de la baguette. Ses lourdes paupières semblèrent se fermer un peu plus, ne laissant plus que deux fentes noires sur son visage d'ange lorsqu'elle donna un coup de baguette dans le vide. Dans un craquement assourdissant, le bureau d'Ollivander s'écroula.

« Hum. Non, je ne pense pas. » Il lui reprit la baguette des mains et lui en confia une autre que la jeune sorcière rejeta sans même l'avoir essayé. Après six autres essais, Ollivander commençait à désespérer. Il avait tenté des baguettes faibles, aux plus puissantes, en passant par les plus douces et les plus féroces. Enfin, en voyant le résultat un peu plus probant de la neuvième baguette qu'il lui fit essayer – Aubépine et ventricule de dragon, vingt-cinq centimètres, assez agressive – et face à cette petite hautaine insolente face à lui, il décida de lui en faire essayer une autre. Une baguette qu'il n'avait qu'en un unique exemplaire. Une baguette puissante qui était connue pour faire des ravages. Une baguette qui n'était guère neuve est avait appartenue à un sorcier puissant – Antioche Peverell – qui s'en était débarrassé car, selon la légende, il aurait ensuite acquis la baguette de Sureau. « Miss Black, voici une autre baguette. » bredouilla Ollivander avec hésitation en tendant à la sorcière l'un de ses plus beaux joyaux.

La jeune fille, repoussant ses longues mèches noires derrières son oreille droite, se saisit du long morceau de bois. Aussitôt, une chaleur intense la parcourut et l'envie de jeter un sort lui devint insoutenable. Elle donna alors un coup de baguette vers une des armoires qui tenaient encore debout et c'est avec délectation qu'elle la vit prendre feu.

Ollivander, observant les flammes, sut tout de suite que la baguette venait de changer son allégeance. Mais ce n'était pas de la satisfaction à avoir enfin trouvé une baguette à sa cliente qui lui étreint le ventre, mais une peur sourde face à cette jeune sorcière qui regardait son feu dévastateur avec un sourire tranquille.

« Décrivez-moi cette baguette. » demanda-t-elle sans détourner ses yeux de ses flammes qui léchaient le bois de l'armoire.

« Bois de noyer et ventricule de dragon, trente et un centimètres huit. Tout à fait rigide.» Bredouilla Ollivander en arrêtant le feu à l'aide de sa propre baguette. Il dût s'y reprendre trois fois avant de l'étouffer complètement. Il ajouta en pensée, pour la description de la baguette, autant que pour celle de son nouveau possesseur : _impitoyable_.

« Parfait. » déclara Bellatrix Black avec un sourire mauvais.

.  
><strong>FIN DU PROLOGUE<strong>

.

Voici un nouveau début de fiction. Celle-ci sera courte et retracera à ma façon la jeunesse de Bellatrix jusqu'à son incarcération à Azkaban entre 1981 et 1982.

NB : Mes sources, en plus des livres de JKR, viennent de ce site : encyclopedie-hp . org qui synthétise tout l'univers de HP de manière très rigoureuse.

Bonne Lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. MERCI :)


	2. Chapter 2

.

**IMPITOYABLE**

.

_La terreur règne partout... la panique... la confusion. Des périodes comme celles-là peuvent inciter les uns au meilleur et les autres au pire._

_._

**CHAPITRE I**

La gare King's Cross était fidèle à elle-même. Un chef d'œuvre gâché par des tas d'ordure. Moldus suants et bruyants s'amassaient de chaque côté des quais, tandis que les Sang-de-bourbe et Sang-Mêlés se dépêchaient de passer le mur qui donnait sur la voie neuf trois quart.

Bellatrix, entourée par ses deux sœurs, se frayait un passage entre tout ce petit monde, n'hésitant jamais à hausser la voix pour écarter des inopportuns de son chemin. Sans plus attendre, elles montèrent dans le train. Bella abandonna ses sœurs dans divers compartiments avant de rejoindre le sien.

L'y attendait déjà ses plus fidèles amis. De vrais Serpentard. Près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide tandis qu'il vidait un paquet de dragées, Barty Croupton Jr, le plus jeune de la bande qui, malgré qu'il fût en troisième année, connaissait déjà autant de magie noire que la plus part d'entre eux. À ses côtés, Nott, un élève de quatrième au teint cadavérique et aux épaisses lunettes, lisait un bouquin sans prêter attention à ses comparses. Enfin, venait la partie que Bella appréciait le plus. Sur la banquette qui leur faisait face, deux frères se disputaient à voix basse. Dès qu'ils virent la nouvelle arrivante, ils cessèrent immédiatement. L'un d'eux se leva et vint embrasser la joue de Bella avec lenteur.

« Bonjour, Rodolphus. » murmura la sorcière en décalant son visage afin de lui donner libre accès à ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser. « Bonjour à toi aussi Rabastan. » Celui-ci répondit d'un signe de tête rageur.

Son histoire avec Rabastan datait de deux ans plus tôt. Elle l'avait approché pour son frère et avait vu ses plans se dérouler parfaitement. Cela faisait aujourd'hui un an et demi qu'elle et Rodolphus vivait une histoire qui la ravissait entièrement. Cependant, Rodolphus étant en septième année, elle doutait fortement rester à Poudlard encore deux ans sans lui.

« Bonjour Bella. » dirent d'une même voix Nott et Barty.

« Bonjour. » répondit-elle en prenant place sur les genoux de son compagnon.

C'est alors qu'une tempête blonde arriva en ouvrant la porte. Elle avait un air triomphant sur le visage. « Tu ne vas jamais le croire, Bella ! » s'écria Rita Skeeter à peine entrée dans le compartiment. « Arthur Weasley a fait sa demande en mariage à l'autre folle dingue ! Et elle a refusé. »

« Tant mieux. Si ces deux traitres à leur sang procréaient ensemble j'ai peur de ce que cela donnerait. » Lâcha Bellatrix.

« Des roux ? » tenta Rita avec un sourire mauvais en prenant place à côté du couple. Tout le monde s'esclaffa grassement.

« Bella, est-ce que je peux inviter ta sœur à sortir pour notre première visite de Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda Barty avec un sourire sadique.

« Tu peux. Mais si je vois tes sales pattes sur elle de mes yeux… Enfin, je te laisse deviner les conséquences. » Murmura la jeune sorcière en haussant les sourcils. Rita Skeeter se mit à rire avec Rabastan quelques secondes plus tard tandis que le Poudlard Express se mit en branle.

La cinquième année de Bellatrix Black venait de commencer.

.

Bellatrix était habituée à s'assoir à côté de Rodolphus à table. Ce qui faisait qu'elle connaissait les élèves de dernières années, aussi bien que ceux de cinquième. Elle avait toujours la place centrale, ce qui lui permettait de suivre toutes les conversations et d'écouter tous les ragots. Aujourd'hui, vendredi treize octobre 1967, l'un d'eux était de taille… Bella écoutait distraitement Travers et Crabbe parler lorsque Dedalus Diggle, un élève de sixième à Serdaigle un peu idiot, passa près d'eux en compagnie de Molly Prewett, Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory et Amélia Susan Bones.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait capturé un Mangemort ce week-end ? » chuchota Dedalus Diggle.

« Tais-toi donc, c'est top-secret. » le morigéna Molly Prewett à voix basse. Bellatrix esquissa un sourire mauvais. Elle détestait cette fille. Elle était grosse, laide et pleine de taches de rousseur. Le fait même qu'elle soit connue dans l'école pour avoir des capacités magiques hors-norme la dégoutait. En plus elle était à Gryffondor.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'Alastor... » S'exclama Amos Diggory.

« Depuis quand est-il Auror ? » questionna Amélia Susan Bones à Arthur Weasley. Bellatrix, qui observait du coin de l'œil, remarqua les joues rouges de la petit Prewett.

« Depuis le mois de juin ! Il a été diplômé de l'académie ministérielle avec les notes les plus hautes. Avery Sr n'est pas le premier qu'il coince, mais c'est jusqu'ici son plus gros poisson. »

« Vas-tu te taire, oui ! » s'écria Molly en frappant le bras d'Arthur Weasley. À ce moment-là, elle croisa le regard de Bellatrix. Molly baissa les yeux et tourna le dos, tirant avec elle ses amis plus loin de la table Serpentard.

Bouche bée, Bellatrix donna un coup de coude à Rodolphus. « Tu as entendu ça ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un air désintéressé en mâchant lentement son toast beurré.

« Alastor Maugrey est devenu Auror. »

« Ce n'est pas nouveau, Bella, cela fait quatre mois. » lui dit Rabastan, qui était à sa gauche.

« Il a capturé Avery. » dit-elle.

Il eut un silence de mort à table.

« Il faut qu'on aille le libérer. » déclara finalement Bellatrix.

Rodolphus fronça les sourcils. « Écoute, je sais quelles sont tes ambitions, Bella, mais ce n'est pas à nous d'aller libérer un Mangemort… Surtout s'il est aux mains du ministère. »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres nous récompensera. » dit-elle. « Je veux le rejoindre, et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre la fin de Poudlard. En plus, personne ne nous soupçonnera si on y va au ministère. »

« Et comment irions-nous ? » question Barty, derrière elle, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Bellatrix.

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire en relevant le 'nous'. « Le père de Rita travaille au ministère, non ? »

« J'en suis. » déclara Nott. Crabbe, Rabastan, Travers et Croupton suivirent le mouvement.

« C'est bon, je viens. Il faudra bien que quelqu'un surveille tout ce petit monde. » soupira Rodolphus en étreignant Bellatrix. « Barty, tu as treize ans, tu couvriras nos arrières au château, pas question de t'emmener là-bas. » Celui-ci protesta, bientôt appuyé par Bella.

« Barty vient avec nous. » Déclara Bellatrix. « Nott tu resteras ici. Travers, est-ce que tu saurais contacter Yaxley ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissiez. Il pourrait sans doute nous filer du Polynectar… Mais évite de lui parler de notre projet. »

Tout le monde à table se taisait et l'écoutait. C'était elle qui faisait les règles ici. Rabastan passait sa main dans ses longs cheveux, Nott repoussait ses lunettes dur le dessus de son nez et Crabbe se grattait la tête. Mais tous étaient attentifs.

« Du Polynectar ? » s'enquit Barty.

« Pour changer d'apparence. Il nous suffira de prendre les traits de nos parents, ou de professeur de Poudlard… Ou d'autres élèves. » Tous esquissèrent le même sourire sadique qu'elle en lorgnant à la table des Griffons. « Pour ma part, je deviendrais Molly Prewett. » déclara Bellatrix, railleuse.

« Ouais… Travers tu veilleras à ce que le Polynectar soit irréprochable. Imagine que tu restes comme ça, ma belle… » Murmura Rodolphus en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa douce.

« En revanche, » dit Barty, en prenant place à côté de Rabastan, « Je pense qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de demander à Rita de nous aider. Mon père aussi bosse au ministère, il serait idiot de mêler cette insupportable rapporteuse à nos affaires. »

« En effet… » dit Bellatrix en jetant un œil à la blonde qui parlai avec de grands gestes à une Serdaigle.

.

Mercredi premier novembre 1967.

Tout avait été prévu. À vingt-et-une heure ils prirent leur balais et décolèrent tous ensemble du lac. Ils étaient six : Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, Travers, Crabbe et Barty Croupton Jr. Nott était resté au château et les couvrait – les frères et Bella seraient partis faire un tour, Travers et Crabbe aidaient le garde-chasse (comme si c'était possible). Quant à Barty, il était en retenue. Et pour faire bonne mesure c'était Nott lui-même, qui la faisait à sa place, avec une dose de Polynectar.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au ministère, il n'était pas loin de minuit. Ils se regroupèrent dans une petite allée et, chacun à leur tour burent leur propre flacon de Polynectar. Bellatrix devint plus petite et ses cheveux blondirent, devenant la réplique parfaite d'Amélia Susan Bones – elle n'avait guère pu se résoudre à prendre la forme de Prewett. Elle vit son reflet dans le reste d'une vitre cassée. « Je ressemble à un bouledogue avec une mâchoire pareille… » Maugréa-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que Rodolphus était devenu Arthur Weasley, Rabastan lui était Bilius Weasley. « Que vous êtes … roux. » dit-elle avec une moue écœurée. Crabbe était Dedalus Diggle (aussi stupide l'un que l'autre, pensa Bellatrix avec un sourire réprimé), Travers était Ted Tonks et Barty Croupton était devenu cet insupportable Frank Londubat.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la cabine téléphonique et descendirent jusqu'à arriver dans une petite salle avec un guichet. Là, seul une plume et un morceau de parchemin les attendait. Bellatrix nota leur nom (ou plutôt ceux de leur sosies) et le morceau de parchemin se découpa bientôt en six badges rigides qu'ils accrochèrent à leur robes de sorciers (robes dont ils avaient évidemment changé les couleurs pour cacher leur appartenance à Serpentard).

Le grand hall du Ministère s'ouvrit alors devant eux. Deux Aurors était assis dans un coin, attendant qu'ils passent près d'eux pour leur prendre leur baguette. D'un même mouvement, Bellatrix et Barty les _stupéfixèrent_ et les ligotèrent dans un coin. Les deux plus jeunes de la bande se sourirent, complices.

« Alors, Barty, où est-il, Avery ? » demanda Rodolphus lorsqu'ils furent face aux ascenseurs.

Une semaine plutôt, Barty avait envoyé une lettre à son père, félicitant le ministère pour la capture d'Avery et lui demandant les détails croustillants de l'enquête. Son père, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de son fils lui répondit qu'Avery refusait de parler et qu'il serait au ministère pour interrogatoire jusqu'au trois novembre avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours.

« Il est au Bureau des Aurors, évidemment. » dit Barty.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une des cabines et Bellatrix annonça leur destination. Une voix de femme retentit lorsque la cabine s'arrêta : « _Bureau des Aurors, Niveau deux._ »

Rodolphus et Rabastan sortirent premiers, baguettes tendues. Derrière eux suivaient Bellatrix et Barty, et finalement Travers et Crabbe qui fermaient la marche, protégeant leurs arrières. Leur plan avait été finement tracé de sorte que personne ne prit panique lorsque les premiers sorts fusèrent. C'est en silence qu'ils assommèrent les Aurors qui dormaient déjà, et c'est à six contre un qu'ils s'occupèrent d'Alastor Maugrey qui gardaient la cellule.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » grogna Maugrey en voyant les visages d'anciens de ses condisciples. Il savait que ce n'était pas eux. Des sorts fusèrent de sa baguette à une vitesse effarante et en quelques secondes Crabbe fut _stupéfixé_.

« _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ » hurla Bellatrix, folle de rage en voyant Rodolphus tomber, immobilisé. Le sortilège rata Alastor de peu, et celui-ci répliqua en lui lançant un sortilège informulé qui la fit voler de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« _Incarcerem_ ! » lança Alastor Maugrey en pointant Bellatrix. Aussitôt de nombreuses cordes apparurent la ligotant de toute part. Se démenant comme une possédée, elle remarqua que Rabastan et Travers venait de chuter l'un après l'autre. Il ne restait plus que Barty Croupton qui faisait face à Maugrey. Soudain, un éclair rouge traversa la pièce et Barty se retrouva projeté dans le couloir et s'écroula. Bellatrix, serra sa baguette dans sa main et lança un sortilège informulé. C'est Rodolphus qui lui avait appris à le faire pendant les vacances, bien que ce soit en avance d'un an sur son éducation.

Soudain, alors que Maugrey se dirigeait vers elle, un brouillard noir empli la pièce. Elle, elle pouvait encore voir dans le noir et elle en profita pour lancer un sort à la baguette de Crabbe qui trainait non loin d'elle. Elle la fit disparaître et, en se concentrant comme elle le pouvait, elle la fit réapparaître de l'autre côté de la porte que gardait Maugrey. Elle savait qu'Avery était là.

Lorsqu'elle vit Maugrey jeter un sort et toute la brume quitter la pièce, elle fit semblant de s'être évanouie. Il vint près d'elle.

« Petite idiote. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es réveillée ? » Cria-t-il en l'attrapant par les cheveux et la trainant jusqu'au mur. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle en la voyant ouvrir les yeux et sourire sadiquement. « Comment tu t'appelles ? » grogna-t-il.

« Amélia Susan Bones. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton railleur.

« Menteuse ! Qui es-tu ? Tu veux un peu de Véritasérum pour te délier la langue ? » La menaça Maugrey.

« Faites, Faites. » Ricana Bellatrix, bluffant comme elle le pouvait. « Vous pensez que nous n'y sommes pas protégé ? Notre maître a veillé à cela. » Elle cracha par terre, juste à ses pieds. Elle venait de voir une lueur à travers la serrure de la cellule, elle devait garder l'attention d'Alastor sur elle.

« Vous êtes des élèves à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Serpentard, je parie. » Décoda Maugrey. « Vous n'avez pas été chercher vos déguisement bien loin. »

Bellatrix rit à gorge déployée. « Je croyais que vous étiez intelligent, pour avoir fini avec les meilleurs notes depuis des années. » Elle battit des cils. « Croyez-moi… quelques cheveux, rien qu'un _Impérium_ sur une élève inexpérimentée ne peut arranger… »

Maugrey serra les mâchoires. « Cela m'étonnerait que Voldemort … »

« NE PRONNONCEZ PAS SON NOM ! » Hurla Bellatrix. « ESPÈCE DE TRAITRE À SON SANG ! »

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Maugrey s'écroula, sonné. Derrière lui, le Mangemort Avery, premier fidèle du Lord, s'était libéré, la baguette de Crabbe entre ses mains. D'un coup de baguette, il délivra Bellatrix, dont les cheveux blonds fonçaient à vue d'œil, le menton s'affinant et son corps prenant quelques centimètres.

Boitillant, le visage couvert de sang séché, le sorcier s'avança jusqu'à elle, étonné par sa jeunesse. « À qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda Avery d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Bellatrix Black. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton fier en gonflant la poitrine.

« Charmé. » dit-il en embrassant le dos de sa main. « Je pense que nous devrions y aller avant que d'autres n'arrivent. Leur tour de garde (il montra les quatre Aurors assommés et Maugrey) se termine dans un quart d'heure.

Elle hocha la tête et leva sa baguette. Quelques _Enervatum_ plus tard, ses cinq acolytes étaient sur leurs jambes. Rodolphus vient près d'elle et lui prit la main. Barty se contenta de venir de l'autre côté.

Tous les sept quittèrent le ministère au pas de course, Avery aidé par Travers et Crabbe.

Une fois dehors, Bellatrix lui donna son balai et monta elle-même sur celui de Rodolphus. Ils s'envolèrent dans les airs tandis que les alarmes du ministère hurlaient et des dizaines de chouettes s'envolaient pour faire parvenir des lettres d'avertissement aux différents chefs de départements.

Ils atterrirent dans un champ quelques kilomètres plus loin qu'Avery sécurisa de quelques sorts et leur serra la main à tous et les remercia.

C'est à ce moment que la vie de Bellatrix Black bascula.

Avery remonta la manche de son uniforme de prisonnier et toucha le grand tatouage mouvant sur son bras gauche. Bellatrix s'approcha pour mieux voir et discerna alors une tête de mort qui crachait un serpent. Le serpent ondulait sur son bras. Elle fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche, fascinée.

« Vous l'avez appelé, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur le bras du Mangemort.

« Oui, n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? » la défia-t-il d'un regard dur.

« Absolument. » dit-elle en se redressant, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Elle se replaça à côté des garçons, en tête du petit groupe, son dos contre le torse de Rodolphus.

Et elle patienta, tête haute. Elle attendait son maître.

.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE UN**

**.**

Voilà. Ce chapitre est un peu spécial. Je ne me suis pas beaucoup attardée sur les sentiments qui dictaient les choix de Bellatrix (c'est pour le chapitre suivant), car je voulais surtout démontrer que Bella accaparait les autres. Qu'à seulement quinze ans, elle était déjà le centre des discussions et des décisions.

En ce qui concerne les **personnages,** je me suis référée aux dates et infos trouvées sur le site que je vous ai donné, ainsi qu'aux livres afin de retracer le plus _fidèlement_ possible cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et attendait vous à un peu plus de Bellatrix-VS-Molly car si elles ont été à Poudlard ensemble et que c'est Molly qui tue Bella au final, il doit bien avoir une raison **;)**

**Finalement, ne vous attendez pas à voir arriver Severus Rogue (et les autres) tout de suite car ils rentrent à Poudlard en 1971 et que Bella aura déjà quitté l'école… Mais ils seront présents dans l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Bonne lecture, J'attends vos reviews …**

**LG.**


End file.
